


Together

by Itcouldbegayer



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, This is basically self love since It's technically just Thomas, i ship it all so like yeah, these are just one shots, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itcouldbegayer/pseuds/Itcouldbegayer
Summary: A bunch of gay af Oneshots, because I have a lot of gay fluff and angst in my heart.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, so I wrote a fic called "Raising Anxiety." And it's cute and all but I've decided I also need to make oneshots for pairing because I got a lot of gay stuff I need to release lmaO.
> 
> Btw if you're not, you should totally read Raising Anxiety, it's real cute and occasionally angsty.
> 
> I take requests, so yeah leave them. I tend to do all requests.

"Roman!" Patton shouted running into Roman's room.

The other boy quickly stood up grabbing his sword concerned, "Patton?! What is wrong? Who hurt y-"

"Look! He held up the laptop, it showed a lot of words that had been typed out on a website Roman had never even seen.

He laughed, "Patton, I don't do reading. Show Logan." 

Patton sighed, "Fine, I'll just read it for you, 'Patton grabbed the soft fabric of Roman's sash and pulled the boy closer. Their faces held a small space between their lips, but Roman wanted no space between them. He let out a shaky breath before connecting-'"

"Woah! Okay I get it! No need to- why are you reading that? What is that?" Roman raised an eyebrow. 

"Well I saw, "Royality" and I thought well hey, that sounds interesting. I'm not sure what this is though, I'm thinking...It tells the future..." Patton looked terrified, "And if that's the case in chapter 5 you and I-"

"Woah! Okay! That's enough...Uhm...So...It tells the future?" Roman asked terrified, "So...Uhm...When do we start." 

"I don't know, the thing says it was evening and I was in your room." Patton said skimming the chapter.

Roman's eyes widened terrified, "Patton! It's evening! You're in my room! I-We- W-What?! Oh my g-"

Patton grabbed the the soft fabric of Roman's sash and pulled him closer, "Hey...Calm down! We're going to figure this out." 

Roman's face began to heat up, "Patt...You're- my sash- the chapter-"

"Let's just Uhm..try to forget about the thing. You need to calm down." Patton smiled at him before letting go of his sash and fixing it a bit. 

Roman took a deep breathe before smiling, "Sorry, I can be a bit extra sometimes. But you already knew that." Roman laughed softly.

"Everyone knows that." Patton said smiling, "Well, I got to go make lunch. I'll call you down when I'm done."

"Wha- wait! Hey! We haven't done what was in the chapter! If we do not do it now we may mess up the future!" Roman said, the concern coated his words.

Patton raised an eyebrow, "We can do it some other time." 

"Uhm! No! The chapter doesn't mention, 'doing it some other time' the scenario is perfect! We have to do it." 

Now it was Patton's face who was red, he laughed nervously, "I mean- I-I don't know how to-"

"Grab my sash and pull me closer like it says." Roman said walking towards Patton. 

He nodded and grabbed the sash a little less confident than before and pulled the Prince closer to him. Roman stared into Patton's eyes and for some reason, he really didn't want the space to be where their lips were. 

Roman nodded a bit, "It definitely tells the future." He let out a shaky breath, "W-Wait! Who kisses who?" 

Patton tried to recall but he couldn't, "Let me check!"

"No! We're already in position you can't ruin it. How about, we both lean in and do it at the same time?" Roman suggested.

"Oh! Okay!" Patton took in a deep breath and let it out. Both boys leaned in before their lips softly touched.

It was quiet, a comforting silence. Roman wrapped his arms around Patton and Patton found himself playing with Roman's hair. This lasted for about 5 minutes before Patton remembered he had responsibilities and he pulled away. 

"So, Uhm...That was nice..?" Patton said hesitantly.

Roman stared at the boy star struck and nodded silently. Both of their hairs were completely messed up and their faces were bright red. 

"I'm uh..going to make lunch!" 

Princey nodded still in shock.  
\---------

Logan looked at Patton, "You look flustered, also your hair is a mess. What happened?"

"Uhm, Nothing." Patton mumbled embarrassed.

"Now, I am curious. Please share what happened." Logan said observing the flustered boy. 

"I found this." Patton opened the laptop back to the story and showed Logan, "I think it tells the future, so me and Roman just did this Chapter." 

Logan read and raised an eyebrow, "Patton, did you even read the description?" 

"Who even does that?" 

Logan cleared his throat and read, "I have not seen many Roman and Patton fan fictions, so I wrote this."

"What does that mean?" Patton asked confused.

Logan groaned, "Fiction isn't real. Somebody wrote this for fun, it's not a magical thing that tells you the future."

The flustered boy looked at the laptop, "Oh.." He laughed awkwardly.

"You kissed Roman didn't you?" He asked unamused.

Patton nodded.

"You told him about this theory of yours didn't you?"

He nodded again..

"And he believed it, didn't he?"

He sighed and nodded.

But oh boy, was it nice.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come :D


End file.
